


Another Number

by Andromytta



Series: Never Let You Go [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexual Claire Novak, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Leave it to me to take a sexy prompt and turn it into fluff and angst, Light Bondage, Nerd Claire Novak, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Punk Kevin Tran, SPN Genre Bingo, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Claire and Kevin's relationship is entering new territory.  One of them is probably more prepared for it than the other....





	Another Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) Round 21 "Working Out the Kinks." My prompt was: Nipple Play. My partner was [samsbeecharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer)
> 
> Written for [SPN Genre Bingo](https://spngenrebingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Showering.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome.

Krissy Chambers returned to her dorm wanting nothing more than to crash out on her bed and forget this evening had ever happened.  She had also forgotten about her roommate’s date.  That was until she opened the door to find said date, laid out on the roommate’s bed, wearing nothing but the leather cuffs securing him to the headboard, nipple clamps, and tattoos.  And there was a very obvious lack of roommate.  Krissy dramatically threw her hands over her eyes.

“What the hell, Tran?  Now I need brain bleach!”

Kevin pulled at his restraints, causing the chains to rattle.  “What the hell yourself?  You’re supposed to be at my place all night with Joss.”

Krissy sunk down onto her own bed with a sigh.  “Well, Josephine and I got into a fight.  And I may have forgotten that you and Claire were supposed to be here tonight….Not that that explains any of this,” she gestured over to him.  “Since when did you and Claire start having naked time?  Also, where even _is_ Claire?”

“You know how Claire likes to research, well, everything?”

“Ugh, yes.”

“Well, I’m still unclear how she landed on this, but she read this article about how it’s possible to achieve male orgasm through just nipple stimulation.  Which apparently I had to be tied up for in order for us to try it.”

“Did it work?”  Krissy immediately regretted asking.

“Twice.  We were working on number three when her dad called.  They got into a fight and she left….Should I be worried?”

“Um, which dad?”  Krissy’s entire demeanor changed.

“I’m not really sure.  Why?  Does that make a difference?”

“Do you know nothing about your girlfriend?  Claire and Castiel, I mean Professor Novak, argue pretty much weekly, but they always get over it quickly.  Claire and Dean rarely fight, and she’s been fighting with him for a month.  It’s been bad.”

“She-she didn’t tell me.  I didn’t know.” Kevin replied.

“Of course she didn’t.”  Krissy dropped her head into her hands.  “We’ve been working on her being less closed off.  I see now it isn’t working.”  She stood up suddenly.  “I need to find her.  If it was Dean on the phone, she’s probably not doing well right now.”

“Wait!” Kevin called as Krissy made her way to the door.  “Can you un-cuff me first?”  But she was out the door before the words left his mouth.

***

Krissy found Claire sitting on the crumbling stairs of the school’s decrepit amphitheater.  She sat down next to her friend and bumped their legs together.  “Hey.”

Claire looked up from where her eyes were boring a hole into her phone.  “Hey.”

“You know you left a very pretty, very naked boy chained to your bed.”

Claire dropped her phone into her lap and her head into her hands.  “Oh my God!  I’m literally the worst girlfriend ever!”

“Well, maybe not the _worst_ , but it is pretty shitty that you haven’t told him what’s going on with your parents.”

“Great.  I’m a shitty daughter, a shitty girlfriend, and probably also a shitty best friend because you’re out here dealing with me instead of on your own date.”

“Oh no, the destruction of my date is firmly my own fault.  Trust me, that had nothing to do with you.”  Krissy tried to assure her as she put an arm around her friend.  “So, tell me, what was the fight about this time?”

“Same thing.  My dad is upset because I haven’t been home for Sunday dinner in a month…and he wants me to bring Kevin home to ‘meet the family.’  I’m not ready for that.”

“Dude, you’ve been dating for three months.  Isn’t it time he met your dads?”

“And my brother and sister, and probably my aunts, my uncle, my grandparents.  No, just no.”

“There’s something else going on too, isn’t there?”

Claire looked over at her exceedingly insightful friend and decided if she didn’t tell her now, Krissy would just drag it out of her later.  “My dad hates Kevin.”

“Um, Castiel hates everyone you date.  This isn’t news.”

“Not him.  Dean.  He hates him and I can’t bring him home.”

Krissy blinked at her friend for a good thirty seconds before she said anything.  “Um, he hasn’t met Kevin how can he hate him?”

“A few weeks ago, The Lord’s Prophets had a gig at the Roadhouse.  They did their cover of ‘Stairway to Heaven.’  You can imagine how that went over with ‘Mr. Led Zepplin is the Greatest Band Ever.’  He told my Aunt Jo, and I quote, ‘God, I hate that guy!’   How can I bring him home to meet my parents?  And have you seen his hair?  It’s green now!  I mean, personally, I dig it…but…but….”  Claire’s words petered off into something resembling incoherent babbling.

Krissy took Claire’s hands and forced her to look at her.  “Hey, hey, listen to me.  Your dads love you and just want you to be happy.  You were inconsolable after what happened with Kaia.  I’m sure they’re just happy that you’re dating someone new now.  And Kevin is a great guy, who really likes you.  They’ll love him.  Well, Castiel might not warm up to him right away…or ever…but that’s a different story.”  Krissy stood up and helped Claire up.  “Come on.”

Claire sighed heavily as she climbed to her feet.  “I guess I have to bring Kevin home for family dinner.  I just hope my dads keep it to immediate family only.  My siblings will be bad enough.”

“Um, you might want to un-cuff him from your bed first.  And clothe him.  Just a thought…”

“Oh my God!  I really _am_ the worst girlfriend ever.”

“I don’t know.  From the very disgusting sight I saw, I think he was enjoying himself.  I guess the nipple thing worked?”

“Yeah, the first two times it was like magic.  I did have to stimulate other things to work on the third…”

“Ew!  Forget I asked, forget I asked!” Krissy exclaimed as she threw her hands over her ears.

“Hey, at least he gets to come and I don’t actually have to have sex with him.  It’s a win-win,” Claire said with a saucy grin.

“Yeah, but it’s lose-lose for your roommate who has to walk in on it!” Krissy practically shouted.

“Why _did_ you walk in on it?  You and Josephine were supposed to be at their apartment all night, which is why Kevin and I were in the dorm in the first place.  What was the fight about?”

“I kissed Aidan.”

“Ew!  Why?  He’s such a dick!”

“Look, I missed being with a guy, ok?  So I kissed Aidan, and it reminded me why I prefer to be with girls after all.  Besides, it’s not like we discussed being exclusive anyway.”  Krissy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“Uh, yeah, but you like her.  You really, really like her.  So why would you sabotage that?”

“Because I’m an idiot, that’s why.”

“So, go talk to her.  Explain why you’re an idiot.  Tell her how you feel.  If for no other reason than you probably want to stay away from the dorm for at least a little while longer.”  Claire grinned at her friend.

“Ew. Ew. So much brain bleach.  I need so much brain bleach.” Krissy muttered as she rubbed her temples.

Claire was clearly enjoying her friend’s discomfort.  But she still dialed it back.  “Seriously, though.   You should go talk to Josephine.  If for no other reason than you guys need to come to this family dinner for moral support.”

“You are so selfish.”  Krissy giggled.  She knew Claire didn’t mean it like that and just wanted her to be happy.  “Fine, I’ll go try to win my hot girlfriend back.  Jeez, this is such a chore, man.”

“Yes, I’m sure this is so not what you want to do, at all.” Claire said.  “I mean, you could always hang out with me and Kevin…”

“No, nope, no way!  I’m going to see if Joss will talk to me.  I’ll see you sometime in the morning, after Kevin is hopefully showered and dressed and not chained to your bed.”

Claire pouted dramatically.  “Aw.  But he’s so pretty all trussed up.”

“Ew.”

They ended up in the parking lot just outside of the dormitory and made their way to Krissy’s car.

“Go get your girl,” Claire encouraged, giving her friend a hug.

“And you go…well, I don’t want to know what you’re going to go do,” Krissy said.

“Duly noted.  Although I’ll probably tell you anyway.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know.”

Krissy got in her car and drove off and Claire headed back to the dorm.  Unfortunately, play time was over.  Krissy was right, and she had to have a real conversation with her boyfriend.  But that could probably wait until morning.  Right now, Kevin needed a lot of aftercare, especially after being abandoned like that.

Claire rushed into her dorm room with a slamming of the door.  “Oh my God!  I’m so sorry I left you like that!”  She rushed to the bed, sitting on the edge of it as she undid the leather cuffs.  She rubbed each wrist to restore circulation and then pressed a gentle kiss to each one.  “I’m so sorry.”  She kissed his face before removing the nipple clamps.

Kevin exhaled a breath and a whimper as the blood rushed to the sensitive nubs, bring pain along with it.  “Holy Jesus God!” He exclaimed.

Claire frowned and looked down at him.  “Oh dear!  Are you ok?”

“Yeah, fine,” he squeaked.  “Just…pain.  Ow!”

“Oh no.  Babe, I’m so, so sorry.  I should never have run out like that.  I’m sorry!”

Kevin rearranged himself so that he was sitting up against the headboard.  He held Claire’s hands in his.  “It’s fine.  Well, it’s not totally fine because I was stuck here and I was worried about you.  When were you going to tell me you’ve been fighting with your dad?”

“Tomorrow.  We’ll talk about it tomorrow.  Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”

“Wait, not so fast.”  Kevin tried to pull her into a hug, but Claire pulled away.  “What?”

Claire looked him over with a critical eye.  “I know I’m probably a horrible person, but I’m not touching you until you’re clean.  Germs.”

Kevin laughed out loud at his quirky girlfriend.  “Ok, fine.  But let’s hurry up, because I’m beat and no doubt you are too.  We need to curl up and go to sleep.”

“Deal.  Now, let’s hit the showers.”  Claire gathered up her favorite fuzzy bathrobe and her softest towel and led Kevin out into the common area of the four bedroom suite she and Krissy shared with six other girls.  Luckily, none of them seemed to be around.

Once they were in the bathroom, Claire locked the door behind them, sat Kevin down on the shower stool they still had from the time Krissy dislocated her knee, and grabbed her shower caddy from where she kept it on the shelf over the mirrors.  She gently and thoroughly cleaned him off, somehow managing to not even get her sleeves wet.  When she was done, she dried him off and wrapped him in her robe.

Back in her room, Claire sat Kevin down at her desk.  She placed a small bowl of fruit salad, coconut water, and vegan chocolate in front of him.  “Eat this, I’m going to change the bedding, then we can sleep, ok?”

Kevin chuckled at her.  “You know, your aftercare game could use some work.”

Claire sighed heavily.  “I know.  I’m sorry.  I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.  I’m a terrible girlfriend, and I’m sorry.”

Kevin took her hand and held it tight.  “Hey, it’s ok.  You know, I’m the one to see you through.  Three o’clock in the morning, I’ll be there for you.”

“Are you quoting song lyrics to me again?”  Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe.  I might be writing a new song.  Hey, I had a lot of time to do nothing but compose music in my head while you were gone.”

“Fair enough.”  Claire smiled softly at him.  “Ok, now, eat.  I’m going to make the bed and put my pajamas on, and then we can go to sleep, ok?”

“Ok.”  Kevin smiled at her.  He’d get past her walls someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, you guessed, based on the Jason Manns' song "Another Number." Can any of my fellow Manns' Fanns pick out the lyric I used from said song?
> 
> Come say "hi" on Tumblr


End file.
